


call it what you want

by lcvechoni



Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvechoni/pseuds/lcvechoni
Summary: in which a starry eyed Cheryl Blossom sparks up Toni Topaz's darkest nights- based off of the lyric 'starry eyes sparking up my darkest night' -





	1. Description

an au in which an innocent and starry eyed Cheryl Blossom finds herself falling for gang member Toni Topaz


	2. Prologue

Cheryl Blossom has always been innocent. Even after the death of her twin brother and even after her father took his own life. A lot of people thought that the redhead would have changed after all the trauma, but her mother constantly shelters her from the real world -- from the truth.

When the news breaks about the students from Southside high moving to Riverdale high, Cheryl is confused about the uproar. Why does everyone hate Southsiders so much? Did they know something that she didn't? 

Cheryl is about to find out more than she ever bargained for. And it all starts when she gets paired with Toni Topaz, a Southside Serpent, for a class project.


	3. one ; sympathy and school projects

"Cheryl, I'm so sorry for your loss." Veronica Lodge says to Cheryl as she sits next to her in class, pity etched across her face.

The innocent redhead had been receiving sympathetic comments from her classmates all day, and quite frankly, she was sick of it. She had already been through this once, when she had lost her twin brother, Jason. Her father had taken his own life last week and today was her first day back at school. All anyone could say to her was "I'm sorry for your loss." or, "you must be so upset." but she wasn't upset. At least not anymore. The first few days had been hard, and as much as would hate to admit it, she cried her eyes out. But, as her mother liked to say, everything happens for a reason. So, she had to move on, if not for her, for the sake of her mother and Nana Rose.

"Don't be sorry." She smiles at her raven haired friend. "Everything happens for a reason."

Before Veronica could say anything else, the teacher standing in front of the class urges everyone to quieten down. Veronica sends Cheryl and sympathetic smile before turning to face the front of the class. Cheryl leans her chin on her palm as she stares at the board at the front of the class absentmindedly, droning out the sound of the teacher's voice and completely zoning out. Her thoughts wander to her brother and father, about how unfair it was that she had to lose both of them. Before she can think about it to much, she mentally scolds herself. _"Other people have it worse. Be grateful."_ She thinks to herself.

Her shoulder being tapped by the girl next to her brings her out of her thoughts. Veronica nudges her gently with her shoulder and gestures subtly with her head towards the front of the room. Their English teacher, Mrs Smith is standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Ms Blossom, are you going to pay attention? Or will I have to send you to Principal Weatherbee?" Mrs Smith asks.

Cheryl forces a smile, "I'll pay attention, Mrs Smith. I'm sorry."

The teacher diverts her attention to the whole class and the pale girl can practically feel her shoulders relax from their tensed, hunched up position. Cheryl opens up her red, heart shaped notebook.

"As I was saying, this project will be done in pairs." Mrs Smith announces, making Cheryl's head snap up. "When I call your name, please go and sit with your partner."

The class is filled with whispers, everyone hoping to get paired with their friend. Cheryl may not be religious, but in that moment, she was practically praying to get paired with someone who wouldn't spend the whole time pitying her. As much as she loves Veronica, she knows that that's exactly what she'll do.

"Elizabeth Cooper." Mrs Smith calls first, looking down at the piece of yellow paper in her hand as she reads the list names.

Cheryl can't help but pity whoever is stuck with her as a partner. As much as Cheryl tries her best to be nice to people, Elizabeth, or 'Betty' as people at school call her, is truly the devil's incarnate. Which is kind of ironic, considering her, her older sister and her parents are hardcore Christians.

"And..." Mrs Smith drags out.

 _"Please don't be me. Please don't be me."_ Cheryl mentally chants.

"Veronica Lodge." Mrs Smith announces.

Cheryl stops herself from sighing in relief and turns to Veronica. "Good luck, V." She whispers.

Veronica rolls her eyes as she reluctantly gets out of her chair. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

Cheryl watches as Veronica approaches the uptight blonde, who is sat right at the front of the class, with the fakest smile she had ever seen.

The teacher calling her name out pulls her attention away from the youngest Lodge.

"And Antoinette Topaz." Mrs Smith announces.

Cheryl's eyebrows furrow in confusion as she looks around the class. _"Who is Antoinette Topaz?"_ She thinks to herself. Fortunately, she doesn't have to wait for long because a tanned, pink haired girl stands up from her seat. Cheryl realises that she is one of the new Southside transfers when she realises the girl is wearing a Serpent jacket. Unlike all her classmates, she wasn't opposed to the teens from Southside High transferring to Riverdale High. Most of the Northside hates the Southside. As Veronica had once said, the feud has been going on for longer than anyone knows. Cheryl couldn't care less about some stupid feud though. In fact, she somewhat admired the Southside for not letting the Northside get to them and still standing strong in the face of adversity. They definitely intimidate her though, although she probably wouldn't admit that to her peers.

Antoinette pulls out the chair that Veronica had previously been sitting in and plops down on it, before turning to face Cheryl with a soft smile. Her smile is definitely a contrast from her tough appearance. "Hi." Antoinette greets. "I'm Antoinette, but everyone calls me Toni."

"I'm Cheryl." Cheryl introduces herself with a smile, trying her hardest not to show the Serpent that she's intimidated. 

"Yeah, I know." Antoinette lets out a light laugh. "You're quite popular around here."

"Well, I am captain of the River Vixens." Cheryl shrug with a small smile before returning her attention to Mrs Smith who is finishing reading out the last few names.

After the last couple  of names are called out, Mrs Smith explains the project to the class before sitting down behind the computer at her desk, letting the pairs start their work. Cheryl had written down the basics of what Mrs Smith had said while she was explaining, so she wouldn't forget, or have to ask again. She had already gotten on her bad side today.

"I can do most of the work if you'd like." Antoinette says unexpectedly. "You know, because you've probably got a lot on your plate right now, with your dad."

 _"Of course."_ Cheryl thinks to herself. _"Just another person who pities me."_

"My dad's dead." Cheryl bites out a little too harshly. "But that doesn't mean I can't do my own school work."

Antoinette raises her hands in mock defence. "No need to bite my head off." She jokes. "It was just an offer. But, I'm glad you're willing to do some of the work too, because everything that Mrs Smith just said has already completely gone out of my head. I've never been very good at English."

"English is my favourite subject." The redhead admits. 

"Do you like to write?" The tanned girl asks the pale girl next her. 

"A little." Cheryl answers before remembering what they were supposed to be doing. "So, I guess I'm starting?"

"Unless you want me to right a bunch of gibberish, yes." Antoinette laughs.

Cheryl and Antoinette spend the rest of the lesson working engaging only in the occasional small talk. When the bell signalling the end of the period rings, the teacher dismisses the class, advising them to try and meet up with their partners and get more work done. As Cheryl stands up from her position on the uncomfortable plastic chair, Antoinette turns to face her.

"So, uh, do you want to, like, meet up after school to work on this thing?" Antoinette asks Cheryl nervously.

Cheryl bites her bottom lip as they make their way out of the room. "Uh, I actually have River Vixen practice after school." When Antoinette's face visibly drops from her answer she sighs. "But, if you meet me outside the locker room after practice we can go to the library?"

Antoinette is visibly shocked at her answer. "Uh, sure. Okay. Sounds great."

Cheryl smiles. "Great! I'll see you then."


End file.
